Out of the Darkness
by MusicalsAndAnime
Summary: Spoilers for the end of the Brotherhood/manga version. After the Promised Day Roy and Riza are in a hospital in Central; will they be able to finally declare their love for each other or will the past conflicts ruin their chances forever? Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Very slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Weakness

ROY'S POV

It is so lonely in this darkness, if only Riza was here, even for... No, it is not fair to think that way, she probably never wants to see me again, not that I can blame her...

The memory of what happened to her, what I LET happen to her still hurts so much... Maybe it's because I know that it is the last time that I will ever see her, or maybe because I know that it was completely my fault... But every night I see the same thing happening over and over again and no matter how hard I try I can neither help her nor get rid of these dreams.

When the Promised Day ended most of those who were involved in the fighting ended up in the hospital for some reason or another. By this point in time almost all of them have gone home though, but there are still a few of us here. Lieutenant Hawkeye is also still here, but I haven't been able to hear much about her condition yet... Maybe it is better this way, she has to live her own life; there is no point in staying with me, as useless as I am now... She deserves someone who will be able to walk beside her, not someone who will always need protecting.

RIZA'S POV

Ever since the Promised Day I think that it has been fairly obvious to everyone... No, everyone knew long before then about my feelings for the Colonel. It seems that it is fairly obvious to everyone, except for him. I had hoped that one day... But no, that could never happen, we have always had our jobs to do, and it would just get in the way, but even then we still had a small chance. But after what happened how can I even think of facing him again, after I failed to protect him, and he lost his eyesight because of my weakness.

The doctors here say that I will be able to leave within a few days, and that I can visit the others here if I wish, but how can I? Usually the first person I would visit would be the Colonel, but I can't, I know he blames me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Leaving

ROY'S POV

The doctors say that I can go today, although, I'm not sure how as I still can't walk much further than five steps without tripping over something. I am learning but it will take a long time for me to adjust. If only she was here... No! Who am I kidding? She has already moved on! I heard from the doctors that Riza left yesterday... I know that she must hate me for what happened, but still I had thought that she would at least say goodbye...

RIZA'S POV

I heard from the others that Roy left the hospital today; I hope he is managing; well they wouldn't have let him leave if he wasn't. Who am I kidding? I know he still needs help, but would he want it from me; someone who has already failed him more than once? I just can't stand the thought of him hating me; at least if he never says it I can pretend that it isn't true.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Decisions

ROY'S POV

Look, I have been out of hospital for a week and I haven't heard anything about Riza; I need to at least know that she is alright! One way or another I am going to find some way of getting in contact with her, but as soon as I know that she is ok I will leave her to live her own life again. Surely I deserve at least that much!

RIZA'S POV

I haven't heard any news about him for a week and it worries me, I want to at least know how he is managing with everything. Maybe I will just go and visit him for a short while... Just to see how he is and if he needs anything.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The Door

(As they meet in this chapter, it and any following chapters shall be written in third person)

A few hours later Roy heard someone knocking on the door. He wondered who it could have been because no-one has visited him since he got back from the hospital, but he got up to answer it.

"I'm coming." Roy called "Now where is the... Ow! Damn it! Who put that wall there?"

Eventually he found his way to the door and after a short while managed to open it... Then there was silence.

Then he asked: "Who is it?"

Riza, who had been patiently standing outside waiting and listening to his difficulties, was still too worried about his reaction to answer. After waiting a while Roy decided that it was rather unfair that not only was he blind but he was hearing things as well and began to shut the door.

"Wait sir!" Riza said.

"Ri... Lieutenant?"

Ignoring his mistake she answered: "Yes, I am just here to see how you are, sir."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Together

Still somewhat worried about what she thought of him, Roy let her in, and with some difficulty they sat down at the table facing each other. After an awkward silence Roy decided that he would have to start.

"I have been meaning to speak to you lately; I wanted to let you know that I am so sorry about what happened, that you got hurt."

Riza was shocked, she hadn't expected that he would feel guilty; she had assumed that he would be angry with her. So she replied:

"No, sir it was my fault that you... you..."

"Lieutenant, are you crying?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?" He asked, gently.

"Because, it was my fault that you lost your eyesight and now you aren't even angry with me!" She said hysterically.

"Is that the reason why you have stayed away from me?" He asked, more seriously but still kindly.

"Yes sir."

At this he started to laugh.

"Sir, what is so funny?" She asked, a little angrily.

"Oh, it's not very funny; it's just that if that was your only reason, we shouldn't have stayed away from each other, we had no reason to."

She replied "So it would seem."

With that she reached across the table and took his hand.

After a considerable pause Riza said: "Don't worry Roy; I will never leave you in the dark again."


End file.
